


You Reap What You Sow

by Crazyer



Series: Futa Oneshots [1]
Category: Jessie (TV)
Genre: F/F, Futa, Futanari, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Revenge Sex, skat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyer/pseuds/Crazyer
Summary: Jessie has a secret that she desperately hides from everyone else.  She also finds her boss kinda cute. What Happens when her secret fantasy turns into her worse nightmare? Or does it?
Relationships: Jessie Prescott/Christina Ross
Series: Futa Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202789
Kudos: 5





	1. You Reap What You Sow

**Author’s Note)** **_SKAT/SHIT WARNING_ ** **This is a one shot that I did as a kid. I decided that the idea was fine, but the execution was too much. So I started remastering the chapter, and decided the opposite lol. I just expanded the chapter so it actually flowed better, and made more logical sense. Original in the following chapter. One Shot**

_Jessie’s POV:_

I was laying on the coach aimlessly going through Netflix. The kids were at school, and Bertram was in his room. He rarely ever leaves his room unless he wants something for lunch during the day. So I decided to watch one of the few things I used to watch during my childhood: _Married with Children_ . It was an earlier episode, and one thing was on my mind, Christina coming over. When? I didn't know. I was so nervous, and Chrstina may end up killing me due to my little incident earlier in the day. I was jerking off in the bathroom and I broke a vase. The bathroom is the only place I could do it... I would do it in my room, but apparently the nanny’s closed door means nothing in this damn house. It _sucks_ being a futa. I simply have a little mutation that added a little testosterone... And made me have a fully functional cock and balls. It is actually smaller than the average penis. 5 inches. Yet mine is a whole lot thicker. Like I can't rap my huge hand around it, I think I may be able to wrap my hand around 3/5ths of it. Sigh, Luckily there are no cameras in this particular bathroom. Yeah, they put cameras in the bathroom. Paranoid much?

The bell for the elevator rang and Christiana rushed out of the elevator. She dropped her bags and ran to the bathroom. She looked at me and mumbled a hi. Despite the rude dismissal I sighed in relief at the fact this delayed what I was going to say... Till I realized she was going to the bathroom with the broken vase.

"You can't go in there Christiana!" I screamed.

"Why not Jessie?" She said as she stopped in her tracks.

I thought fast. "Uh... Bartram is cleaning in there." 

"Well I have to use the bathroom. He'll have to... Ah darn it. Fine, I'll go upstairs and use that bathroom."

Christina ran upstairs. Safe. I walked in the bathroom and looked under the sink, and I opened the cabinet to see the box with blue and green drawings on it. Zuri probably drew that months ago. That box had all.. Or most of the vase in there. I sighed and walked into the hallway. I ran to the kitchen, grabbed a lock from the drawer, and ran back to the sink to lock the cabinet. That would stay there for a while. I heard Christina scream my name. Now to tend to Christina's _many_ needs.

\------------ _That Night---------------_

What a long ass day! Christina ran me all over the house to do all sorts of dumb ass things for her. “Jessie can you find the tape?” It's sitting right next to her. “Jessie can you do my laundry?” That she has been sitting on for three weeks despite the fact I do laundry every week. “ _JEEESSSSIIIEEE”_ FUCK! Well time for bed, and hopefully her annoying ass voice won’t haunt me in my sleep. I went under the covers and shut my eyes. Since Christina and the kids drove me crazy, I went to sleep in 2 seconds instead of 45.

_I was sitting on the couch. Listening to Give it Up. I had jeans and a blue tank top on. I looked to my left to see Christina. She was wearing a black dress, and high heel shoes._

_"Jessie!" Christina whined. " Can I please have it."_

_I shook my head. "No Christina. You know we can't do it today. Especially not here." I grinned as she pouted._

_"Oh really?" She smirked._

_She seductively walked over. I would have said something, but my member was rock hard. She sat in front of me and slowly spread my legs. She grabbed the zipper of my pants with her teeth, and slowly pulled it down. Her hand slipped into my underwear, and I gasped. Her hands were ice cold, but yet it turned me on. She pulled my member out and examined it._

_"What a lovely organ. I'm glad it is all mine." Christina said._

_"What do you mean glad it is yours?" I regretted asking the second I spoke. She licked the tip of my cock, and applied pressure with two fingers on the tip._

_"What? It is mine. Just like how you are mine." She licked my cock again, and slowly put it in her mouth. It was heavenly torture. She closed her perfect lips around my head, and her mouth was almost stretched into an oval._

_"Oh Christina." I whispered. Her mouth was so warm. She bobbed her head up and down as her tongue ran along my thick length. She went from the head to the base in an agonizingly slow pace. This was it! I was about to cum. My eyes rolled back._

_“Christina! Christina! Christina!”_

I felt my blankets fly off of me, and I awoke to realize my cock was drenching cum into my sheets. It felt so good, but then I realized that someone took my covers off. I turned to see Christina staring at me. I couldn't scream. I couldn't move! All I could do was stare in fear and embarrassment. She looked at my dick, and then back at my face. Her stare was piercing.

"So your little secret is true." She said.

"You... You knew?" I barely whispered.

"I found out five minutes ago. When I looked over the secret footage of the downstairs bathroom." My eyes widened in terror and she smirked.

"So you break my vase with your absurdly large penis. What should your punishment be?" She said as she tapped her finger on her chin.

I shot straight up. "Please don't fire me Ms. Ross! I'll do anything, and please tell no one about... my dick." I whispered the last part.

She smirked as she went to the door. She closed it and then locked it.My heart started beating out of my chest. What was she going to do to me?

"Usually I am a very... Carefree person, but you cummed all over my toilet seat. That’a worth double the punishment. I think I would like..."

She took off her top to reveal her b cups in a black lace bra. I felt my member harden.

"I can't." I screamed. What the fuck was wrong with her? Is she trying to _blackmail me?_

"Oh so you want to be fired, and for everyone to know you have a gigantic..." I leaped up, and put my cum covered hands on her mouth.

She smiled, and licked my hands. I pulled back disgusted, but as she licked her lips I felt my dick harden even more. She looked down, and I immediately blocked it with my hand.

"Which is it Jessie?" She licked her full beautiful lips.

"Don't you have a husband ?" I asked frantically.

"I do and I love him, but that doesn't prevent me from loving you a bit." She winked at me seductively.

"Technically,”, I felt like Ravi, “Your vows prevent you from..."

She lunged at me, and wrestled me down onto the bed. I could barely fight back because of my heightened state of fear and arousal. She grabbed my penis, lowered her head, and stopped. I stared down at her, and I knew she could see the desperation in my eyes. I didn’t want to do this in reality. I mean of course I fantasized about her sexy body, but she was _married and my boss._ She kissed the head, and then engulfed my penis. Her mouth was so warm, and so tight because of my enormous dick. My dick was too small to deepthroat, but because of it’s girth she started to gag a bit. I couldn't push her off. My body didn’t let me, it didn’t want to stop. Her tongue ran down all along my cock, her hands rested on my thighs. My eyes rolled back. I was in pure bliss, and at that moment I didn't want it to end! She quickened her pace, and I could hear her slurping as I watched my penis disappear and then reappear. She stopped sucking, and I moaned. Spit ran down her chin, and my dick was glistening.

"You liked that didn't you” Christina wildy grinned. She already knew the answer. “Well I'm not done... Not even **close**!"

She dived and shoved my huge, grapefruit sized balls into her mouth. I screamed in ecstasy, and she shoved two fingers in my mouth. She sucked hard on my sensitive testicles, and I couldn't take it anymore. I sucked her fingers and I felt a hard slap on my ass as a reward. I yelped and she did it again. Over and over. It felt good getting spanked. She bit down hard, and despite the fact I am not a masochist I couldn’t deny the pain only pushed me closer to my limit. My eyes popped open as my ass spread wide for her three fingers borrowing inside me. I couldn’t take these sensations; my senses were being completely overloaded with this new found pleasure. I sucked on her fingers as if they were a nipple. I was close, my dick was twitching and she took one last bite. She shot straight up, and took her fingers out of my mouth and ass. Before I could put she sat on my lap, and gave me a peck on the lips.

"How was that Jessie?" She asked me.

I looked down. Ashamed of the answer. She was so fucking hot! I’ve never experienced anything like that in my life. Sure I’ve had head once or twice, but this was sooo much better. She suddenly grabbed my dick with a death grip. I yelped.

"I said, did you like me fucking you." Christina asked, baring her fangs.

I shook my head yes. "Yes! I love you fucking me."

She smiled. "It's time to wrap this up.

She grabbed my wrists and pinned me on the bed. She then placed her vagina over my throbbing penis. I didn’t even realize she had taken off her undergarments! Her pussy was neatly shaven, and her lips only slightly puffed out as a beautiful flower. I could see her small but wide rear. I can't let this happen, I’m a virgin! I was going to give it to Tony but… Never mind. She’s also married!

"I can impregnate." I screamed in desperation, hoping something… ANYTHING would stop her.

She looked at me with a blank look before smiling. She leaned in close to my ear, and then whispered,

"Do you not know I adopted three kids?"

She slammed her wide hips down, and I couldn't help but scream. It hurt so much. HER pussy was so wet and tight. Christina went in for a kiss as she twisted my dick by rolling her hips. Why did it hurt so much? She was raping me. Christina broke the kiss and maniacally laughed as she started riding me. She finally took her bra off, and revealed her erect nipples. Her breasts were flying in the air, and with every slam I winced in pain as she smiled ear from ear. 

“That’s right Jessie. You’re my whore. My little fuck slut for now on.” 

Christina then slapped me across the face several times. She kept raping me. 

_“_ Bitch.” Slap. 

“Whore.” Slap. 

“Cunt!”

Instead of slapping me Christina looped her arm around my leg and grabbed my throat. She started choking me as she got a better angle to fuck me. My dick wouldn’t soften despite the pain, and I tried to look away as tears started streaming down my face. It only fed her ego as she pushed down onto my throat even harder to force me to look at her. I could see her eyes sparkle with lust and power as she slammed her hips painfully against me. Not a fuck given about my comfort. I was so hurt; she was supposed to be my caring boss.

“I should have done this a long time ago. You’re nothing but a _Worthless Slut!”_

A _worthless slut?_ I’m a _worthless slut?_ Darla used to call me that all the time back at camp; to the point I was nicknamed Slutty Jessie despite being the _only_ virgin in the camp. I’m not a fucking slut. I don’t deserve this. I WON’T TAKE IT. I shoved her off of me finally, and slammed her face first onto the floor. I grabbed her dumb blonde hair and slammed her face twice more onto the floor. I then got up, and she moved her face to the left. Her forehead took the brunt of it, and it looks like she had a mild concussion. Her sexy ass was in the air, and despite everything she did to me she was still stunning and I was still hard. Wait… It’s not like I have anything to lose anymore. My sinister grin spread across my face as I put both hands on either side of her ass. She could barely look up at me as I whispered in her ears…

"Let’s see who the worthless slut is.” I then thrusted forward, and tried to force myself inside. I watched as Christina’s eyes filled with panic.

"J-J-Jessie NO! Look, I’m sorry. I went too far. I'm..."

" TO LATE!" I screamed as I rammed the head of my cock through the tight ring of ass muscle. This ass was finally going to be claimed as mine, and I’m guessing she has never had experience in anal because she was officially screaming her head off… Or maybe it was just my thick ass cock. I leaned in slowly to painfully push my cock forward. I felt my dick scrape against her insides, and despite the pain I loved it. She clearly couldn’t say the same though. This bitch wouldn’t shut the fuck up so I wrapped my arm up her body and grabbed her throat with my left hand.

"Shut the fuck up you pathetic whore." I said as I bit her ear.

I managed to fit a third of my penis in. I noticed she was bleeding all over my cock as I pushed myself further. Like I gave a fuck. I started pushing my weight down on her in an attempt to ram my cock in. I felt her try to bite at me, and I squeezed her throat harder, and punched her one time in the back of the head. The last third of my cock popped in and I felt Christine silent cry. It felt so wrong, but so good. So justified. She took my virginity, betrayed my trust, and degraded me after everything I did for this pompous rich bitch. I twisted my hips to make sure she felt every inch of my girthy cock before pulling out half way. 

“You.. YOU… YOU FUCKING RAPED ME!” I slammed my cock back in before pulling back. 

“After I cleaned your fucking house!” I rammed in again. 

“AFTER I RAISED YOUR FUCKING KIDS FOR YOU!” I pulled her hair all the way back so she can look up at me like a worthless dog. 

“You’re nothing but a POMPOUS RICH BITCH THAT DESERVES NOTHING!” I spit on her forehead, before I pulled her hair back, and continued fucking her in the ass. I fucked her as hard as I could; with as much force as possible. I couldn’t believe it but my dick started gliding in and out of her ass as if I was half the size and used lube. The sounds her ass made were disgusting. She couldn’t even scream anymore as she just cried, eye liner running down her stupidly beautiful fucking face. I twisted her body so she was on her back. I could see the pain on her face as I got my vengeance. It gave me so much joy. 

"You will not fire me, and you will raise my pay. Got it bitch?!" I screamed.

She shook her head. I kept ramming into her tight ass. It sucked me in and out. She didn’t deserve to have such a good body. I was ramming her so hard that she shitted on my dick. I only managed to shove one finger into her ass and scoop some of it up. I liked it off my fingers. I dreamed of this. It tasted so good. Don’t judge me. Please… I got some more shit and tried make her eat it. She tried to resist, but I squeezed her throat. She didn't have much of a choice.

"You like shit don't you bitch? You lil whore. You’re nothing but a worthless dog." She nodded.

I was about to cum so I pulled out. Her once tight asshole was now nothing a gaping fuck hole. I ate her shitty asshoel out and gave her a mouthful to chew on. I even shitted in my hand and shoved it down her throat... Literally. I shoved my cock right back into the sluts tight pussy. I knew she probably couldn’t get pregnant, but she wasn’t completely infertile. She was balling as she banged on my chest. She knew what I was going to do to her. I slapped her one time across her face and she finally shut the fuck up. She just laid there, silently sobbing as I had my way with her pussy. It wasn’t that wet anymore. To be honest I missed the tightness of her ass, but the end result would be worth it. I was on the brink of cumming, and I started slamming into her as fast as I could. I started sucking her tits, and I licked all the way up from her breast to her face. 

"How do you feel?" I asked. She turned her head as I licked the tears from her face.

“Horrible.” She said through tears.

"That's it? Don't you lie..." I said as I choked her.

"Sorry for everything… Please stop!" She screamed.

“But why would I? You’re nothing but a worthless whore. Despite you getting rape your pussy is still clamping down on me. I can still feel the wetness around me. Dumb bitch. Be grateful.”

Christine looked away in shame, but I think I broke her. She started rolling her hips. I smirked as I slowed my thrusts and put more power into it. She started humping me like crazy. I couldn't hold it anymore. I went back to slamming her ass.

“I OWN YOU NOW CHRISTINA PRESSCOT. I WILL OWN YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!” 

I came harder than I ever had in my life. She screamed in bliss as I filled her; her mind was broken as she came with me. It was glorious. It pumped her with as much of my baby batter as I could. We cum more than men so it lasted for about two minutes. I pulled out so I could finish my load on her beautiful face. She stuck out her tongue and took her reward. I stood back to admire my work. Her once tight pussy was spread wide with cum leaking out. I bent down to lick some of the cum out of her pussy. I was so tired. I wonder if she ever expected it to turn out like this… Eh You reap what you sow. I collapsed on my bed, and like a good dog she crawled over to me. She started cleaning my dick without me saying a word. For the rest of the night, we slept together in each other's arms. 

I hate to say it, but in some weird way my dream came true. Her dream would come true as well when she found out she was pregnant later that month. Guess I have a stake in the fortune now since my seed is in the former head of this household. There’s a new mama in this house. 

**An:**

**Yeah… I really don’t even know what to say. People like it on fanfiction.net. So I said F it. I’m not really into scat 9.9/10 times, but if others are into it whatever. I don’t kink shame usually cause I like FUTA people. Futanari… I can’t say shit. I decreased it a bit in this one so it was less prominent.**

**Anyway another remaster is done. Hope you guys enjoy it. Please shit on mr for any spelling or grammar fuck ups. I gotta learn. Anyway some more remasters are coming your way, and then I’ll finally start creating brand new works/ continuing old ones.**


	2. Original Work

One Shot

**An) There were not enough futa Jessies so here it is. This is hardcore futa fucking . If you ain't hard-core, don't read or don't complain. Besides that, thanks for reading.**

Jessie Pov

I was laying on the coach. The kids were at school, and Bertram was in his room. He would be in there for hours. So I decided to watch one of the few things I watched in my child hood. Married with Children. It was an earlier episode, and one thing was on my mind. Christina coming over. When? I didn't know. I was so nervous. Christina may kill me, and... Well I was a little horny. I was jerking off in the bathroom and I broke a vase. The bathroom is the only place I could do it... It sucks being a futa. Uhh... Thought of the word shemale. That is usually used for transsexuals and I am not that. How else do you think I survived my father's brutal training? I simply have a little mutation that added a little testosterone... And that made me have a fully functional cock and balls. It is actually smaller than the average penis. 5 and a half inches. Yet mine is... Thicker. Like I can't rap my huge hand around it. Only a little more than 3/5ths around it? That sounds right. Luckily there are no cameras in this particular bathroom.

The bell for the elevator rung and Christiana rushed out if the elevator. She dropped her bags and ran to the bathroom. She looked at me and mumbled a high. I sighed in relief at the fact that this delayed what I was going to say... Till I realized she was going yo the bathroom with the broken vase.

"You can't go in there Christiana!" I screamed.

She stopped."Why not Jessie?"

I thought fast. "Uh... Bartram is cleaning in there."

"Well I have to use the bathroom. He'll have to... Ah darn it. Fine, I'll go upstairs and use that bathroom."

Christina ran upstairs. Safe. I sighed in relief. I walked in the bathroom and looked under the sink. I opened the cabinet and there was box with blue and green drawings on it. Zuri probably drew that months ago. That box had all.. Or most of the vase in there. I sighed and walked into the hallway. I ran to the kitchen, and grabbed a lock from the drawer. I ran to the sink and locked the cabinet. That would stay there for a while. Now to tend to Christina's needs.

-Night-

What a long day. Christina ran me all over the house. I did all sorts of stupid things for her. Jessie can you find the tape? It's sitting right next to her. Well... Time for bed.

I went under the covers and shut my eyes. Since Christina and the kids drove me crazy, I went to sleep in two seconds instead of 45.

_I was sitting on the couch. Listening to Give it Up. I had jeans and a blue tang top on. I looked to my left to see Christina. She was wearing a black dress, and high heel shoes._

_"Jessie!" Christina whined. " Can I please have it."_

_I shook my head. "No Christina. You know we can't do it today. Especially not here." I grinned as she pouted._

_She smirked. "Oh really?"_

_She seductively walked over. I would have said something, but my member was rock hard. She sat I front of me, and slowly spread my legs. She grabbed the zipper of my pants, and pulled it down. Her hand sloped into my underwear, and U gasped. So cold, but yet it turned warm. She pulled it out, and examined it._

_"What a lovely organ. I'm glad it is mine." Christina said._

_"What do you mean glad it is yours?" I regretted asking the second I spoke. She licked the tip of my cock, and applied pressure with two fingers on the tip._

_"What? It is mine. Just like how you are mine." She licked my cock again, and slowly put it in her mouth. It was heavenly torture. She closed her perfect lips around the base, and her mouth was stretched into an oval._

_"Oh Christina." I whispered. Her mouth was so warm. She bobbed her head up and down. Her tongue running along my thick length. She went from the head to the base in an agonizingly slow pace. This was it! I was about to cum. Christina! Christina! Christina!_

Someone threw the blankets off of me, and I awoke to realize my cock was drenching cum into my sheets. It felt so good, but then I realized that someone took my covers off. I turned to see Christina staring at me. I couldn't scream. I couldn't move! All I could do was stare.

She looked at my dick, and then back at my face. Her stare was piercing.

"So your little secret is true." She said.

"You... You knew?" I whispered.

She looked at me. "I found out five minutes ago. When I looked over the secret footage of the downstairs bathroom." My eyes widened in terror and she smirked.

"So you break my vase and you have a penis. What should your punishment be?" She asked.

I shot straight up. "Please don't fire me Ms. Christina! I'll so anything, and please tell no one about... My penis." I whispered the last part.

She smirked and went to the door. She closed it and the locked it.

"Usually I am a very... Care free person, but you cummed all over my toilet seat. That I double the punishment. I think I would like..."

She took off her top to reveal her b cups in a black lace bra. I felt my member harden.

"I can't." I screamed.

"Oh so you want to be fires, and for everyone to know you have a gigantic..." I leaped up, and put my cum covered hands on her mouth.

She smiled, and licked my hands.I pulled back disgusted, but as she picked her lips I felt my dick harden even more. She looked down, and I immediately blocked it with my hand.

"Which is it Jessie?" She licked her beautiful lips.

"Don't you have a husband ?" I asked frantically.

"I do and I love him, but that doesn't prevent me from loving you a bit." She winked at me seductively.

"Technically, (I felt like Ravi) Your vows prevent you from..."

She lunged at me, and wrestled me down onto the bed. I could barely fight back because I was so aroused. She grabbed my penis, lowered her head, and stopped. I stared down at her in fear.

She kissed the head, and then engulfed my penis. Her mouth was so warm, and ao tight because of my enormous dick. She deep throated my cock, and gagged a bit. I couldn't push her off. I didn't want to. Her tongue ran down ny cock, her hands later on my thighs. I didn't want it to end! She bobbed her head up and down. Slurping it up, and I watched my penis disappear and then reappear. She stopped sucking, and I moaned. Spit ran down her chin, and my dick was glistening.

"You liked that didn't you? Well I'm not done..m not even close."

She dived and shoved my huge, grape fruit sized balls into her mouth. I screamed, and she shoved two fingers in my mouth. She sucked on them, and I couldn't take it anymore. I sucked her fingers and as a reward she slapped my ass. I yelped and she did it again. Over and over. It felt good getting spanked. She bit down hard, and rammed three fingers in my asshole. I was close, my dick was twitching and she took one last bite. She shot straight up, and took her fingers out of my mouth and ass. She sat on my lap.

"You likes that?" She asked me.

I looked down. Ashamed of the answer. She was so fucking hot!

She grabbed my dick with a death grip. I yelped.

"I said, do you like my fucking you."

I shook my head yes. "Yes! I love you fucking me."

She smiled. "It's time to wrap this up.

She grabbed my wrists and pinned me on the bed. She then placed her vagina over my throbbing penis. I can't let this happen.

"I can impregnate." I desperately screamed. Like that would work.

"Do you not know I adopted four kids?" She asked.

She kissed me. Omg. She's going to take my male virginity! She slammed down, and I couldn't help but scream. It hurt so much. HER pussy was so wet and tight. Christina broke the kiss and laughed as she started riding me. She took everything off. Her breast were flying in the air, and I was so angry. I shoved her off of me finally, and slammed her fast first onto the floor. I thought of slamming her into the ground so I then did that instead. Her sexy ass was in the air. I needed to fuck her in the ass and then finish in the pussy.

I put both hands on her ass, and whispered in her ears... "Revenge"

"Jessie I'm..."

" TO LATE!" I screamed as I rammed into her ass! I had to push my thick penis into her tiny ass hole. Guess she never did anal because we were both in pain. Yet I loved my pain. She was screaming her head off, so I wrapped my arm around her body and grabbed her throat with my left hand.

"Shut the fuck up you whore."

I managed to fit a third of my penis in. I notices she was bleeding because my dick was to thick. Like I gave a fuck. I kept ramming my cock in until it was all the way in. Then I pulled back and slammed back in. I fucked ger hard. My dick started gliding in and out of her ass as if it was some hardcore porno. She could scream because of my hand on her throat. I twisted her body so she was on her back. I could see the pain on her face. It gave me so much joy.

"You will not fire me, and you will raise my pay. Got it bitch?!" I screamed.

She shook her head. I kept ramming into her tight ass. It sucked me in and out. Her ass hole would be wide as fuck after I pulled out. I was ramming her si hard that she shitted on my dick. I managed to shove two finger into her ass and scoop some up. I liked it off my fingers. I dreamed of this. It tasted so good. I got some more shit and made her eat it. She tried to resist, but I squeezed her throat. She didn't have much of a choice.

"You lil shit don't you bitch?"

I was about to come so I pulled out. Her once tight asshole was now a gapping hole with shit flying out. I ate some and made her eat the rest. I even shitted in my hand and shoved it down her throat... Literally. My dick was then shoved unto her vagina. She was crying. I fucked her so hard that hey pussy was bleeding. I took my hand out.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

She said through sobs. "Bad."

"That's it? Don't you lie..." I grabbed some more shit and slapped her face.

"Bad, but aroused. So horny. Finish!" She screamed.

Shea not the boss of me. I slowed my thrusts and put more power into it. She was going crazy. U couldn't hold it anymore. I went back to slamming het ass and with one giant yell, I cummed. She screamed and she cummed to. It was glorious. It lasted twenty seconds for me because I was a futa. We cum more than men. I finished my load, and licked the cum off her pussy. I was so tired. She then sucked my duck for a couple of minutes. For the rest of the night, we slept together on the floor. My dream came true.

**An-**

**There might be more chapters, but this is a update if I feel like story. R and R. Thanks for reading. Anyway, cya psychos.**


End file.
